


What's left unsaid.

by Sansllura



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Devotion, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pining, Unsaid I love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansllura/pseuds/Sansllura
Summary: Uma is an elusive force Harry wishes for nothing more than to hold.





	What's left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is the most relatable character because I too am helplessly in love with Uma.

Since the moment they met, he’s been chasing her. An elusive task that never comes to fruition as she remains just out of his grip. Slippery as an eel and twice as cunning, Uma dances out of reach time and time again. 

There’s always another job, another mission, another adventure; that sends Uma off chasing some great purpose and dutifully Harry follows. He’d follow her to the end of the earth if that’s what she demanded. Her powerful voice commanding his company, and without blinking he’d be at her side chasing the horizon. 

Uma is like the sun. She’s bright and fiery- all passion and rage. Others may see a raging ball of flames but Harry only feels her warmth, sees her light and he knows she is his life-giver. She is like the sun and he continues to orbit her, never able to touch her without getting burned- but her presence is worth it and pain is no stranger. 

On more than one occasion their distance feels too large. As if she truly is the sun thousands of miles away. Uma keeps her feeling locked up and the key has long been thrown into the depths of the ocean. Even her first mate, who can read her better than any other, does not truly know her. It kills Harry to not know. He is willing to sail to the end of the world for her, to give his life to her, to die for her. Uma is everything to him but he knows that she will never truly be his. 

Still, Harry will follow her. She says turn, he says which way. She says jump, he asks how high. She asks her name, and he’ll respond on one knee hand over his heart with a whisper of devotion. “Uma.”

She’s radiant as she walks. Powerful strides, her shoulders back and her head held high. She looks every part Goddess of the sea, Queen of Pirates. Uma was built to be worshipped and Harry was born to fulfill that role. 

Many would say it’s pathetic. The son of the great Hook, the most revered captain to have ever sailed- reduced to an awestruck first mate that ate from the hand of the sea witch's daughter with nothing but tenderness. It didn’t matter to him though, for the whispers and jeers didn’t come from her lips and therefore meant nothing. The cracks and jabs at his expense were meaningless when his captain would slice a pretty red smile across their necks to silence them. It was Umas own way, her only way of showing that his commitment to her was not a completely one-sided ordeal. 

Her touch never stopped burning him. No matter the layers between them or how quick it was- he felt the burn of every connection. Felt her heat lingering, searing through his skin and scorching his heart. Umas touch is not unfamiliar. He has felt nearly all of her. His lips had grazed her skin, covering the miles of it with his presence. They were far from strangers and sometimes Harry would imagine they were more than captain and first mate. 

Their ship was never still, it ran on the rage of the lost children aboard it and pushed forward in an endless chase. They raided and pillaged, killed and fucked and he loved every second of it. Loved the fear they brought, the screams and blood that were left in their path. They were destruction lead by chaos and the world trembled at their feet. His captain was hardened and cruel, a woman who showed no mercy, not some delicate thing that sat idly by. She was all sharp edges and bloody knuckles, and he melted under her gaze. 

Sometimes under the cover of moonlight when their bodies were entangled he’d look at her, and swear his own softened look was mirrored in her eyes- but just as quickly their lips would connect and her eyes would shut, hiding her feelings. 

“Uma.” He would mutter over and over again in quiet prayer. 

“Harry.” She’d whisper back. So soft and tender that sometimes he doubts it even came from the cut-throat Captains mouth. When she says his names it gives him hope that maybe he is breaking past her hard exterior and worming his way into her heart, but she always slips away again. 

Harry lives for Uma, he hungers for her presence and thirsts for her touch. He breathes in her voice and drowns in her eyes.

Occasionally they fight. Uma will be a rolling storm of rage, destructive and impossible to tame. Harry is not submissive to her rage, he loves and lives for her- but he is a man who has his own fury and destruction boiling within. They lash at each other, scream and push and tumble into bed. A part of him loves their fights, loves how her eyes are alight and how he can push her limits. No one knows her weak spots as he does. 

Uma can be jealous though. Having been chasing after Mals shadow as long they can remember she hates being anyone's second. Harry knows this and it brings him wicked glee when she yells at him for flirting with others. Those rare moments of possessiveness are sweeter to him than any Gods ambrosia. She’s reminding him of his place, next to her- its the closest he’ll ever get to a “You’re mine.”

There’s an endless list of unsaid promises neither of them is brave enough to say aloud. They’ve been raised like weapons, taught that fists offered a surer answer than words. It is no mystery why they struggle to speak to one another. They are victims of their parent's misgivings, their relationships suffer because of it and the cycle continues. 

Harry wishes they could break this pattern. Talk to one another and say exactly what it is between them. He wishes for nothing more than for them to break from their parent's curse and have trust between them. Their fears hold them back as they have been conditioned to believe that vulnerability is weakness and they have not broken the wheel of abuse that continues to spin. 

Harry fears next to nothing and thinks little of others thoughts- but he is terrified of losing Uma. They have been told silence is strength, that exposing your feelings was any mans Achilles heel. Hiding how he feels does not make Harry feel strong though, and it does little to protect him. For as long as his feelings are hidden so are Umas and nothing scares him more than not knowing how she feels. It is not strength that keeps the deepest parts of him within, it is his own cowardice. He will not break away from how they were raised to conceal anything that could be deemed weak, because he does not know if he would still have her. 

Though he wishes for nothing more than for just that. 

He wants to say her name and whisper he loves her. To hold her hand and feel a squeeze of reassurance in return. He wants a promise that they’ll be together. That they will break away from their fate of becoming their parents. He wants her to ask for her name and he can give her his own. 

Harry loves Uma. He worships the ground she walks on and would follow her to the ends of the earth. She knows this and though she never says it he knows she needs him too. 

“What’s my name?” She’ll demand. 

"Uma." He'll say, once again falling into step behind her, ready to follow her to the ends of the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually seen a full Descendents movie, but I love these two so much.


End file.
